


Betrayal in Blue

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Poetry, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: He was taken by the blueness
Series: Fan Poetry [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189





	Betrayal in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> National Poetry Month day 20 with one of my favorite characters :)

He was taken by the blueness, the glow  
looking into the windows of his soul  
from within the eyes of his own face.

Betrayal of the most intimate kind,  
a mind turned against itself,  
hard won trust and stability

ripped away in the blink of an eye.  
And brought back just as quick —  
hand to hand, head to metal —

with the help of a friend, close as sister.  
A new start with a new team, fighting  
for a world seemingly gone mad overnight.


End file.
